


Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High

by abnormalphangirl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, High School, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnormalphangirl/pseuds/abnormalphangirl
Summary: Bubbly and preppy Phil Lester reaches out to Dan Howell, the school bad boy and he needs to find an easy way to calm his nerves.Based off of Arctic Monkey's Why's You Only Call Me When You're High





	Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High

Dark and fear-inducing. That's what Dan was to the entirety of Manchester High. No one crossed his path in the hallway or made eye contact. No teachers tried to assign homework or detention for him. It was unsure to everyone if he was even going to graduate on time or just leave school when he turned 18 this coming summer. His attire backed up his stature, coming in at almost 6 foot 5 inches, he towered over everyone in his black combat boots, torn skinny jeans, gray  _Muse_ tee shirt, and denim jacket covered with patches of rock bands and edgy sayings.

So, when he returned from the bathroom where he camped out after lunch and found the only male cheerleader in their school, Phil Lester standing at his locker, bouncing on his heels, he almost panicked. Phil was about as opposite to Dan as a person could get. He didn't seem to be afraid to tap into his more feminine side. Phil joined the cheer leading squad after threatening to sue the headmaster and the cheerleading coach for discrimination. He is constantly wearing bright colors or skirts and dresses. Phil just wasn't afraid of anything. He took what he wanted and Dan was officially scared of what he wanted.

Dan approached his locker slowly, reaching to open the lock with one hand, staring at the short boy who just smiled up at him without a word. As he pulled open his locker, he snatched his jumper which was the only thing in the metal box, glaring over to Phil as he slammed the door.

"What the fuck do you want?" he spat, crossing his arms as he turned to look at him closer, examining his face for any signs of fear. None. Just a shy grin and some blush on his cheekbones.

"You don't scare me. You can't pull that stuff with me," Phil giggled, gripping at his backpack straps that were against his shoulders. "I wanted to give you this." He extended his arm out for Dan, his small hand clasping a slip of paper. Dan furrowed his brows as he glanced at it trying to figure out what was written on the paper.

"It's my number. Call me sometime," Phil said, gesturing for him to take the paper. "I find you intriguing."

Dan looked from the paper to the grinning boy before back down at the paper and finally to his surroundings, trying to see if anyone was there. It was clear, just him and Phil. He cleared his throat and quickly snatched the paper from his hand, shoving it in his pocket.

"Fine," he grumbled as he looked away. "But don't get your hopes too high." Phil grinned and quickly got on his tip toes to reach Dan's cheek, pecking it softly before rushing away with a giggle. Dan ground his teeth as he looked down at his feet, pushing down the feeling in his stomach and ignoring the heat that's attacked his cheeks.

~  
Dan's persona changed when he returned from school. He no longer felt like he needed to make people fearful of him so as he entered the door, he stripped off the jacket and his boots to reveal his colorful and mix-match socks. A smile fell on his face as he walked into the kitchen where his mother and little brother began work on dinner for the night.

"What took you so long to come home, Dan?" his mother asked as she ushered him over to wrap her arms around him. He chuckled, looking towards his brother.

"I was cornered at my locker by that cheerleader I was telling you about," he said as he pulled away, setting his things on the kitchen island as he sat down in a bar stool.

"Was that boy mean to you? Because I will kick his ass," she teased, returning to her cutting board.

"No, mum. He doesn't have a mean bone in his body," Dan grinned, looking down as he reached into his back pocket. "Actually, he gave me his number." he pulled out the slip of paper and set it on the table. His mother gasped and grinned, rushing over to grab the paper, scanning it for a moment.

"Doesn't seem fake. And he wrote his name with a heart over the 'i'. I guess he really likes you." Dan rolled his eyes and blushed, looking down at his lap as he took the paper from his mother's hands.

"I don't know. I guess," he mumbled. "But I don't know if I'm going to call him."

"What? Why not?" Adrian asked as he ran to him, climbing to sit on Dan's lap. "You like him, don't you?" Dan smiled as wrapped his arms around his seven year old brother, keeping him from falling off of his lap.

"It's more complicated than that. I wish I could just call him and see if he likes me too, but I have a thing at school. I can't be that vulnerable."

"I've always told you that I don't think you need to be that person," his mum said quietly. "People like you, Daniel."

"I don't care who likes me. I don't like any of them so I don't want to talk to them. That's the easiest way."

"Except Phil. He likes you, and you like him. And you want to talk to him. So, do it."

"It's not that easy, mum. I'm scared. What if he doesn't like me like that? Then it's all over the school." Dan huffed, lifting Adrian off his lap to stand up. "I'll be back in a bit." he mumbled, walking over to the front door.

"Daniel, don't leave pl-"

"Mum, I'll be back." Dan mumbled, pulling on his boots and jacket, slamming the door behind him as he left the house.

~  
As Phil snuggled into bed for the night in his lilac duvet, he heard his phone vibrate next to him, making him huff. He glanced at the cat shaped clock on the wall.

_3:14_

His brows furrowed as he ground his teeth, grabbing his phone off the bed next to him. Phil swiped on the screen and held it up next to his ear.

"Hello? Who is this?" he asked groggily.

"You're very cute," a voice slurred on the other end. Phil frowned and sat up, looking around his room paranoidly.

"Who is this?"

"I tried calling earlier but you didn't pick up. I think I called like three times?" Phil frowned and crossed his arms slightly, chewing on his lip.

"Daniel?" he asked quietly, listening to his response before rolling his eyes when he asked what he wanted. "Are you drunk?"

"Mhm," Dan slurred, "Had some drinks and maybe a few joints." Phil rolled his eyes again before chewing on his lip nervously.

"Why?"

"-can't talk to you." Dan hiccuped a sentence before laughing quietly. "I'm tired now. Goodnight, Philly."

~  
The next day at school was tiring for Phil. When he received the call from Dan, he spent the rest of the night up trying to decipher what the phone call meant for them. So, as he shuffled into the school building missing his usual pep in his step, then it caused a few turned heads. Including Dan, who stood at his locker his hand dug deep in his jacket pocket. He cocked his head to the side slightly as Phil started to walk towards him, rubbing his eyes slightly. Dan cleared his throat and turned to his locker, opening it up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Phil spat, crossing his arms across his chest as Dan closed the door to the locker.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked quietly, making sure that Phil was the only one to hear.

"What do I mean? I mean that you called me at three in the morning, drunk and high off your ass. When I told you to call, I meant like at a normal time and coherent." Phil huffed before stomping off towards his locker. Dan bit his lip and looked down before heading off towards the bathroom. Phil rested his head against his locker, yawning quietly as his friends walked up to him.

"What happened to you?" His best friend Chris asked as he leaned against the locker next to him.

"Dan Howell. Dan Howell happened." Phil mumbled as he glanced over at him. Chris lifted a brow before cocking his head to the side.

"What? Did he hurt you?"

"No. I gave him my number and he called me high and drunk at three in the morning." Phil sighed as he opened his locker, shoving his bag in and grabbing his books from his first class.

"You're kidding me?" Chris scoffed, rolling his eyes a bit. "What a jackass."

"I mean, I gave him my number so that he could maybe be human for once but no, he needs to be a jerk to the only person willing to give him a chance." Phil spat, slamming his locker door, huffing as he rested his head against the door. Around the corner, Dan leaned against the wall, his lips caught between his teeth as he listened to Phil yell to his friends.

~  
Phil sighed as he set his phone down on the charger for the night, sitting on the edge of his bed in his soft pink pajama pants. It was nearly 4 and he was hoping that his phone would ring before he went to sleep that night.

But it didn't come.

Not at least until early that morning while Phil was getting around for school.

"Hello?" Phil hummed as he held the phone against his ear with his shoulder, pulling a pair of white-washed jean shorts.

"I'm sorry," a voice whispered.

"Who is this?"

"I'm a dick. I didn't know I was hurting you that badly. I'll back out." Phil sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Dan..." he whispered.

"No, I'm stopping. I won't call anymore. I'm getting out of your life. You gave me a chance. I can't take it." Dan said, clearing his throat quietly. "Goodbye."

"Dan, no. Stop, where is this coming from?"

"I heard what you said to your friends. You're right, I'm a dick. I hurt you, so I'm done."

"Dan!" Phil yelled to stop him and calm him down. "Listen, I'm not hurt. I was angry and tired. I was up all night trying to see if you would call again. I'm just confused." Phil said quietly, crossing his arms slightly. "Can we talk at school, I have to go."

"Of course. Can you meet me in the bathrooms near the library? First thing."

"I'll see you there, Dan."

~  
Phil nervously pushed open the bathroom door, still clutching the backpack straps as he glanced around him.

Alone, stood Dan, leaning against the wall, staring at his feet until the door for pushed open. Today, he had on a clingy white shirt and his denim jacket with blue jeans. He smiled slightly at Phil as he cleared his throat, chewing on his lip. Phil smiled a bit before turning behind him to lock the door.

"To keep up your reputation," he said quietly. Dan nodded in agreement while standing up straight.

"I'm sor-"

"I know you are. And I'm sorry for saying that stuff," he spoke nervously, rubbing his arm slightly. "I just was kinda angry that we couldn't talk longer. I thought that you'd call and it would be this whole thing where we'd talk all night like in the movies or something but..." Phil took in a deep breath.

"I know. I couldn't though." Dan whispered, stepping closer to him.

"Why not?" he cocked his head to the side with a slight smile. "Too good for me?"

"Shut your mouth, Lester." Dan grinned, "In all seriousness, I was scared."

"You? Scared?" Phil gasped, grinning back at the tall boy. "Of what?"

"I thought you were just like... Joking around. Like, you were just trying to get me vulnerable and then make fun of me or something."

"Why would I do that?" Phil giggled quietly, stepping a bit closer. "But, can I ask something?" Dan nodded.

"Why'd you only call me when you're high?" Phil whispered, looking up at Dan as he stepped just slightly closer, allowing them to be nearly face to face. Dan smiled slightly and cleared his throat as he flushed, looking to the side.

"Couldn't bring myself to do it otherwise."

Phil grinned and reached forward, grabbing Dan's hand in his, giggling as Dan jumped at the touch.

"Listen, I really like you, Phil. I have for a while. And if you don't, please don't keep dragging this on and ple—" he began, looking back at Phil who had a smile plastered on his face, being stopped by Phil lerching forward pressing his lips against Dan's roughly.

It was like time stopped in that bathroom. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's waist, lifting him to his height as Phil tangled his fingers in his brown hair. The only thing that pulled them apart was the sound of something pulling on the door handle, trying to get it. Dan jolted away and cleared his throat, glancing to the door.

"Just a moment," he called out, his voice cracking halfway through the sentence. Dan shook his head and sighed, smiling.

"That was..."

"Wow." Dan finished Phil's thought, running his hand through Phil's hair. "But we should probably get out of here."

"Agreed," Phil giggled, standing on his tip toes to give another soft kiss. Dan grinned and grabbed his hand tightly as he unlocked the door and pushed it open, stepping out into the hall.

"I've gotta get to class," Phil mumbled quietly, looking up at him as he pulled his hand away slowly.

"I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Call me." Phil giggled as he walked backwards down the hall. "Sober this time."

"No promises,"


End file.
